Fowl such as turkeys, chickens, ducks and geese, and bodies of meat such as roasts of beef, lamb or pork are difficult to lift and manipulate, particularly when they are hot, in pans which include hot juices and in ovens or other cooking environments. The bodies of fowl and of meat are often heavy and bulky, and their weight often is not uniformly distributed. Further, when hot and on an underlying support, such as a hot pan, the hot pan must be handled with insulated, often cumbersome gloves. The pans can be difficult to lift and handle because they may be relatively wide and long, and they usually have narrow rims or flanges which are difficult to grasp. Particularly when hot and supporting a hot body of fowl or meat, the pans require significant care in handling and maneuvering since they contain hot, slippery juices, and if the pan is tipped, the fowl or meat can slip, be dropped or cause messy spills and burns.
Heretofore, there has not been a satisfactory device for lifting and handling a fowl or body of meat, directly, easily and with balance, particularly with one hand.